Unchange Love
by RunAwayMama
Summary: Heya! This is my Sasusaku fanfic


Unchanged Love

Disclaimer:I do not own naruto

It has been 5 years and 3 months since Sasuke left Konoha. He had accomplished his tasks in killing Orochimaru and Itachi. He also killed Uchiha Madara and assassinated all Akatsuki members to test his abilities. Who would've thought that Sasuke was just like Itachi…killing people to measure their power. But he could've care less since when Danzo, one of Konoha's elders, told him the truth before he killed him. Sasuke was able to kill many feared criminals in the ninja world. The ninja world fears his name and the great 5 nations would decline any missions that involve the Uchiha because they thought that it'll be suicide to kill him, or negotiate with him. Most people in the ninja world considered him as a god.

In Konoha, "This is terrible!" the Godaime Tsunade shouted "as time goes by Sasuke Uchiha became stronger and stronger. We need to do something!" Naruto, the next hokage, said "I know…and there's no way to convince that teme to go back to his home…" he said with full of sadness. Someone knocks on the door. KNOCK KNOCK! "Who's there?" Tsunade asked, mad. "Oh, it's you…hey Sakura –chan." The pink-haired kunoichi went inside, confused, "What supposed to be the problem Tsunade –sama? And what's up with you Naruto?" "Sakura," Tsunade said, rather concerned, "Sasuke Uchiha is going back." "WHAT?" She said shocked. "And he's going to destroy our beloved village." Naruto said in disbelief. "Sakura, you are the only one who can convince him to stop…because you are the second strongest and feared ninja in the world!" (because Sasuke is the first, right?) Tsunade exclaimed. "But, why would he? I mean, Sasuke-kun wouldn't do such a thing." "I know you still love him until now Sakura, that's why you should convince him to stop whatever he's planning and also to come back with us." Naruto said.

She was still in disbelief but, "Ok, I'll do my very best to convince him." "That's the spirit! And after that we will have a celebration because Team 7 is reunited once again!" he declared. "I hope so Naruto, I hope so…"

Suddenly, they heard a huge explosion in the middle of Konoha. The great Uchiha finally arrived. "Ok Sakura…it's now or NEVER!" the hokage said. "Hai…"Sakura said.

"Ahh…so this is what you so called Konoha, eh Sasuke –sama?" Suigetsu said. "Well duhh… we should have not came here if it's not Konoha, isn't that right Sasuke-kun?" Karin said with a flirting voice. "Sasuke-sama, what are your orders?" Juugo said with a cold voice. "Kill everyone in sight…I only want to behead the two remaining elders…" "Hai!" the three said.

"Sasuke-kun? Is that you?" Sakura said in a nervous tone. "…Haruno" Sasuke said in a cold voice, "what do you want?" "I should ask you the same thing Uchiha." She said. "Fine...I want the head of the two elders, since I have Danzo's already." he said in an even colder voice. "You have really changed a lot Sasuke-kun. I'd never expect that you'll be like this, it's even worse than I have expected. You're not the Sasuke-kun I once loved before, you're a monster. So please, come back to the old Sasuke-kun I once knew before, and come back to our village. I swear if you stay here, I'll make every day a happy day for you, I'll do everything for you just stop destroying our home and come back to us. Please…I'm begging you." she said with tears flowing like waterfall from her eyes going down to the ground. "Somehow I was touched about what she just said. It was like before…she said those very words to me before I left her on that cold bench." He thought. "But, I didn't confess my true feelings for her…I thought she had moved on and forget about me. I guess I was wrong, she does love me that much, and I feel the same, if not, even more. That's the true purpose why I came here." He thought even more. Finally, Sasuke replied, "Sakura… do you really love me that much?" he asked. "Yes, I do Sasuke-kun, more than anything, so please, come back. "she said hoping for a yes. Sasuke thought, "Well, I guess it's not too late for me to come back…and I know Sakura wouldn't lie in a situation like this, so I guess…"he thought. "You're really desperate aren't you princess?"He said rather mocking. "Yes, yes I am Sasuke-kung…I want you to be mine and mine only Sasuke-kun. I don't want power or darkness to take you away from me…so please Sasuke-kun." She said sincerely. In Sasuke's mind "I feel pity for her, she has experienced a lot of traumas about losing family and friends. I think I should really come back." end of thought. "Hn…aren't you a spoiled girl?"he said. "Sakura, I need to tell you something…I l-lo-love y-you too." He said nervous of how Sakura will react. "I-is that true Sasuke-kun?" She said shocked with some mixture of bit happiness. He said "Of course, to prove it I will come back to Konoha just for you and only for you." he said with a smile. "R-really?"she asked with real joy and some tears of happiness. "Yes, really…cause I love you." He said then she hugs Sakura. "Thank you for everything Sasuke-kun and I love you too."

3 years have passed Sasuke and Sakura got married and have 2 kids. The oldest was Uchiha Kazuma, he is 15 years old. He has the same hair and eyes as Sasuke's. The second was Uchiha Misaki, she is only 6 months younger than Kazuma and she has the same hair as Sakura's but the only difference is that her hair color is back just like Sasuke's and Kazuma's but it's a bit lighter and she has the same eyes like her mother. Their powers are a bit equal but Kazuma's Mangekyo Sharingan is more sinister than her sister. And they live happily ever after. !

Hope ya like it!


End file.
